Duelos de bandas, desafíos del corazón
by LadyArwenUndomiel1
Summary: Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic; esta vez se trata de un grupo de jovenes y atractivos músicos en pleno auge, que tras un rapido ascenso a la fama, deberán lidiar con los reveces de la vida y un grupo de jovencitas cuya musica despertará pasiones y enredos.
1. Prólogo

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic; esta vez se trata de un grupo de jóvenes y atractivos músicos en pleno auge, que tras un rápido ascenso a la fama, deberán lidiar con los reveces de la vida y un grupo de jovencitas cuya música despertará pasiones y enredos entre ellos.

Les dejo el prólogo es bien cortito, pronto tendrán el primer capitulo. Saludos gracias por leer y dejen reviews si quieren seguir leyendo.

PD: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, aún así la historia es completamente mía.

Mis historias son rebuscadas así que para los fanes de las parejitas NaruHina o SasuHina o NejiTen o lo que sea, sepan que nada está definido y yo decidiré quienes serán las parejas conforme la historia surja. Desde ya gracias por leer.

PD1: Me encantan los cuadrados amorosos jajajaja

Duelo de Bandas, desafíos del corazón

Prólogo…

Sasuke:

La fama puede llevarte a destruir tu vida o tal vez puede abrirte a caminos insospechados repletos de magia y de color; a caminos donde el amor puede florecer en el rincón más impensado del globo e incluso dentro un rasgado corazón.

Hinata:

La música nos ilumina el alma, la música nos llena de tonalidades y de color. ¿Qué pasa cuando has decidido que tú vida ha dejado de tener sentido? ¿Qué pasa cuando te has cerrado al mundo, a las personas, a tu propio corazón? ¿Puede la música conectarte con esa experiencia sublime llamada Amor?

Naruto:

Cuando una persona lo tiene todo, fama, dinero, un falso amor, cree que no necesita nada, cree que no hay un futuro más prometedor. Una carrera rodeada de sueños, de amigos, de fans; pero que tal si tratando de ayudar a un amigo descubres que con un dedo has querido tapar el sol ¿que pasa si la luna ha eclipsado tú corazón?

Diferentes destinos se unirán en uno solo, tratando de buscar sus caminos, sus anhelos y los deseos de su corazón.

La música los guiará en una búsqueda impensada, en una búsqueda hacia la libertad, en una búsqueda hacia la felicidad…


	2. Serenata a la luz de la luna

Capitulo I

"Serenata a la luz de la luna"

La música retumbaba hasta el último rincón de aquel club nocturno. Las jovencitas se agolpaban escandalosas junto al escenario intentando capturar una imagen, un soneto, un suspiro o una miradita de reojo de aquellos atractivos jóvenes que las enardecían hasta la fibra más intima de su ser.

El club había prosperado mucho en el último tiempo sobre todo tras catapultar a la fama a cinco atractivos jóvenes que ahora terminaban con una apretada gira alrededor de todo el continente.

La discográfica parecía haberse sacado la lotería pues las sumas de dinero crecían conforme el furor estallaba en cada punto de encuentro. Todo parecía ser un negocio redondo, claro está, que no lo era así para el juvenil grupo que después de casi un año de viaje se hallaba sumamente exhausto.

Mientras el último tema revoloteaba en el aire, las fans suspiraban y canturreaban aquella melosa canción que sin duda expresaba esos fervorosos sentimientos que a veces no suelen ser tan fáciles de articular.

En la guitarra Sasuke Uchiha, un joven pelinegro de veinticinco años de edad, de belleza sin igual y ojos azabaches que sin duda tenían la habilidad de absorber los corazones de sus seguidoras. Se rumoreaba por las revistas chimenteras que su novia y él habían terminado su relación por causa de un tercero, lo que las muchachas no lograban entender era, como un hombre tan apuesto podía haber sido despreciado por una mujer, aún que sin duda esa noticia acrecentaban sus escandalosas fantasías.

Sasuke además de poseer un increíble talento con la guitarra era uno de los vocalistas del grupo y quien cosechaba más suspiros del plantel femenino. Últimamente su racha había decaído tras la dolorosa separación de su ex Karin Yasuoko, quien lo había dejado hacía más de seis meses por un rico empresario de la zona sur de Konoha. Para Sasuke el tortuoso alejamiento lo había consumido a tal punto que se había visto envuelto en uno de los peores tormentos y vicios de la fama "el alcohol".

Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor del pelinegro; de veintinueve años, ojos negros, cabello largo, de buen porte, atractivo y gentil. Era el bajista del grupo y quien componía las canciones. Su inteligencia y suspicacia hacían delirar a las fans, pero por lo poco que se sabía, el muchacho, se mostraba reacio a mantener una relación sentimental. Los rumores que circundaban el medio susurraban que Itachi era homosexual; claro esta, eso no era confirmado ni desmentido por el susodicho quien prefería mantener cierto perfil bajo.

Itachi se había hecho cargo de Sasuke con tan solo dieciocho años, tras el fallecimiento de sus padres en un accidente aéreo. Desde entonces, su hermano, se había convertido en su prioridad.

La música siempre fue una de las mejores aptitudes del muchacho y fue él quien reunió a la banda.

Sasori Akasuna, era el tecladista del grupo, de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes y apariencia juvenil que de ninguna manera aparentaba sus veintinueve años.

El chico había perdido a sus padres a la temprana edad de cinco años siendo criado por su abuela, quien le había inculcado desde pequeño la pasión por la música.

Sasori estudio durante muchos años en el conservatorio nacional de Konoha en donde conoció a Itachi Uchiha, quien era uno de sus mejores amigos; para decepción de su abuela, el chico, se aboco a otro estilo de musical dejando de lado la música clásica que ella tanto adoraba. Esto lo llevo a distanciarse de su querida abuela durante más de dos años, lo cual, era algo que el chico aún no lograba perdonarle y aceptar, sobre todo por el gran cariño que le profesaba a la mujer a quien veía como a su madre.

Deidara Hakuna, de veintiséis años de edad, cabello rubio semilargo, complexión media, rasgos finos y delicados, y unos hermosos ojos celestes que habían captado la mayor parte de los suspiros de esa noche.

Deidara se escapo de su casa a los catorce años tras un maltrato por parte de su padrastro, el chico jamás regreso a su hogar. Vivió durante un tiempo en la calle hasta que fue acogido por una pareja de músicos quienes lo adoptaron como parte de la familia; fue allí, donde el joven adquirió toda su arte y expresión explayándola en un sumung musical, como él lo llamaba.

El chico componía junto con Itachi, a quien había conocido en concurso callejero, y tocaba con gran destreza la batería.

Finalmente el último miembro del grupo Naruto Uzumaki de veinticinco años, hijo de dos personalidades del espectáculo Minato Namikaze, padre de Naruto y galán de cine, y su preciosa esposa Kushina Uzumaki una gran pianista y concertista.

Naruto era el vocalista principal del grupo junto con Sasuke Uchiha a quien conoció en el conservatorio nacional de Konoha, donde se hicieron amigos.

Naruto un agraciado muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules provenía de un buen pasar económico y social. Su novia la bellísima actriz Aiko Shura, de veintitrés años era su pareja actual desde hacía casi cinco años; él y la joven habían comenzado a organizar planes para su futura boda, la cual, había sido tildada por sus fans como una completa locura.

Si bien los cinco eran la cara visible del grupo Akatsuki boys, quien llevaba las riendas era un joven talentoso de gran inteligencia y virtud para los negocios; su nombre, Shikamaru Nara.

Gracias a Shikamaru el plantel había levantado vuelo en el último año. Si no hubiese sido por sus contactos y su seguimiento, la discográfica "Kyuuby" jamás hubiera sido la difusora del increíble talento de los muchachos, además de sus atractivos que los catapultó con increíble rapidez a la fama.

El bar "Poison I", en donde daban su última presentación antes de unas merecidas vacaciones, pertenecía a un joven hombre de treinta y ocho años de edad de nombre Kakashi Hatake; fue él a quien acudió Shikamaru cuando el grupo comenzó a tocar y fue por intermedio de aquella oportunidad que los muchachos accedieron al estrellato.

Cuando la música hubo acabado el griterío se acrecentó en sobre manera. Kakashi miraba algo perplejo a la multitud agolparse cerca del escenario mientras los chicos se despedían de las fans.

_-¡Vaya! Veo que los muchachos tienen facilidad para hacer delirar a las jóvenes. –Exclamó contento mientras guardaba la recaudación en una caja fuerte._

_-Si, supongo que se debe a sus "talentos" –Shikamaru sonrió y tomó un poco más de la soda de su copa._

_-¿No piensas tomar algo más fuerte? –pregunto Kakashi. –Digo por lo que te espera ahora… -El peliblanco volvió a sonreír._

_-La verdad prefiero mantenerme sobrio._

_-Lo estas desde que naciste Shikamaru._

_-Si, y hoy lo necesitaré más que a nada._

_-¿Es Sasuke verdad?_

_-Si, le concerté una cita con una psicóloga pero es bastante testarudo, confió en que Itachi lo haga recapacitar –tomando otro sorbo._

_-Por su bien y por el de la banda espero que si Shikamaru._

Horas más tarde en el camerino del grupo…

_-Muchas gracias preciosa… -Rió Deidara mientras hacia morisquetas junto a la puerta a un par de muchachas que suspiraban acompañadas de altos y fornidos agentes de seguridad del bar._

_-¡Ya cierra la puerta! –grito Sasori quien se puso una bolsa de hielo en su adolorida cabeza._

_-Eres un aguafiestas Sasori, no entiendes que las chicas nos aman… -riendo con ínfulas._

_-Lo único que entiendo es que me duele la cabeza. –Despatarrándose en un sofá amplio._

_-¿Qué harán en sus vacaciones? –pregunto alegremente Naruto._

_-Pues no verte. –Deidara rió jocoso nuevamente parecía que sus ultimas conquistas lo ponían de muy buen humor._

_-Yo no sé… la verdad es que no he hecho planes. –El pelirrojo se acomodó aún más en el sofá._

_-¿Y ustedes que harán chicos? –Mirando a los hermanitos Uchiha._

_-Pues… supongo que internar a Sasuke. –Bufó Itachi de mal humor._

_-Yo… no… quiero… que- he… -Dijo Sasuke en una especie de trabalenguas mientras bebía una cerveza._

_-¡Ya dame eso! –grito Itachi molesto tras ver el estado calamitoso del muchacho._

_-Devu-el… me-lo –tras pararse algo furioso._

_-Ya siéntate… -empujándolo sobre otro sofá al cual cayo desahuciado. –¡Mierda no puedes seguir así Sasuke!_

_-Shikamaru dijo que concertaría una cita con un psicólogo. –Naruto miró consternado al pelinegro a quien le tenía gran estima._

_-Si y me aseguraré de que vaya. –Bufó Itachi._

_-¿Y tu que harás Naruto? –Inquirió Deidara._

_-Bueno Aiko quiere que pase con ella estas vacaciones en casa de sus padres._

_-¡Conociendo a los suegros! –Deidara rió aplacando el mal humor circundante en la habitación._

_-Supongo que si… pero me preocupa Sasuke._

_-Descuida me ocuparé de él._

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos a vacacionar?_

_-¡NO! –contestaron al unísono._

_-Vamos chicos será divertido. –Insistió el pelirrubio._

_-Naruto nos has visto toda la santa temporada para que nos quieres cerca. –Refunfuño Itachi. – ¿A menos que?_

_-¡Naruto no quiero ver a sus suegros! –Deidara aplaudió como un niño._

_-Y nos usa como excusa… -Dijo Sasori aún recostado._

_-Bueno en parte si… pero además podríamos ir a las afueras de Konoha mis padres no estarán en su villa y podemos alojarnos en la casa por un tiempo. Además necesitarás ayuda con Sasuke, Itachi, y quiéranlo o no chicos, Sasuke es parte de la banda, y nuestro deber como amigos y compañeros es ayudarlo. –Objeto convencido_

_-Supongo que en ese lugar de ancianos estaremos más resguardados y tranquilos ¿verdad? –Itachi se sentó junto a su hermano quien lucia semi desmayado._

_-Veo que ya te convenció… -Sentenció Sasori._

_-¡Claro el chico tiene un palacete como para no aprovechar eso! –profirió Deidara._

_-Bueno le diremos a Shikamaru y partiremos a Konoha ¡Mañana mismo! –se explayó contento._

_-Supongo que volveremos a Konoha. –Dijo Shikamaru ingresando a la habitación y sorprendiendo el estresado ambiente._

_-¡Qué bueno por que tengo otro bar allí! –rió Kakashi quien lo acompañaba._

_-¡No tocaremos hasta después de las vacaciones! –Refunfuño Sasori._

_-Pero chicos no sean ingratos. Además fuera de temporada el turismo en Cascada es horrible creo que el verano se apreciaría mejor en Konoha ¿Qué me dicen?_

_-¡Claro! Pero sin trabajar Kakashi. –Refunfuño el ojiazul._

_-¡Aguafiestas!_

Cinco días después todo el grupo había partido a Konoha. La ciudad de origen de los jóvenes Uchihas y de Naruto Uzumaki; seguiría tan esplendorosa como siempre, o eso se pregunto Naruto quien hacía casi un año que no regresaba a su ciudad natal.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente y para lograr pasar desapercibidos los cincos se camuflagearon utilizando pelucas y otros objetos de utilería.

_-¡Esto funciona! –Exclamó Naruto al verse a salvo y no ser asediado por nadie._

_-Claro que si funciona, parecemos un grupo de jubilados. –Replico Sasori._

_-Si eso nos sirve para pasear tranquilos bienvenido sea. –Deidara sonrió._

_-¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –Inquirió Itachi al verlo separarse de su lado._

_-Al baño hermano ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso?_

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-No, puedo llegar solo. –Comento el pelinegro de mal humor._

Sasuke se alejo rápidamente del grupo; se sentía molesto e iracundo, pero no con ellos sino consigo mismo. Tenía una fuerte resaca y una creciente nausea.

¿Por qué no podía dejar el pasado atrás? ¿Por qué éste lo atormentaba y consumía?

El chico se lavo el rostro en el lavamanos. Estaba exhausto y necesitaba beber algo fuerte. El degustar algo de alcohol, por sus papilas gustativas, le ayudaría a pasar el mal sabor de boca.

_-¡Necesito un trago! –dijo mirándose fijamente en el espejo del baño ¿pero como hacer para que Itachi y los muchachos no se percatasen de su creciente necesidad?_

El pelinegro volvió a colocarse las gafas oscuras, se acomodó la peluca pelirroja y suspiró tomando un poco de coraje y valentía; acto seguido se asomó con cuidado a la puerta del baño. Para su fortuna Itachi y los chicos cuchicheaban muy animados mirando sus fotos en un puesto de revistas.

Miró a diestra y siniestra hasta que pudo percatarse de un local de licores, dulces caseros, alfajores y otras exquisiteces. Se escabullo agazapado hasta la licorería. Compro una botellita pequeña de whisky y otra de licor de naranja; pagó, y las escondió en el interior de su chaqueta.

Sabía que si las escondía en su bolso Itachi seguramente se las quitaría ni bien las viera y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ser sermoneado como a un niño.

Mientras se acomodaba las botellas en el abrigo pudo sentir un potente empujón que lo hizo caer redondo al suelo; y eso no es todo, las dos botellas de vidrio rodaron de sopetón de su chaqueta y cayeron destartaladas en el piso de cerámica rompiéndose en mil añicos.

_-¡Maldita sea! –Refunfuño molesto y angustiado._

Su trago y su dinero habían ido a parar desvergonzadamente al piso y junto a ello la posibilidad de no percatarse del transcurrir de la estúpida mañana.

_-¡Auch! –Se quejo una voz femenina._

Sasuke, bastante iracundo, miró a la susodicha quien intentaba levantarse de encima de sus faldas. Su largo cabello negro cubría en parte su rostro y al parecer un contorneado y esbelto cuerpo.

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Acaso no te das cuentas por donde caminas? –le grito enojado._

_-Lo siento… -dijo con una vocecita apesadumbrada._

_-*Ningún "lo siento" y que ocho cuartos_1_ -Refunfuño intentando sentarse y notando su adolorida espalda. -¿Acaso eres ciega, estúpida? –Le grito, estas sonsas muchachitas lo tenían asqueado, todas eran iguales._

_-¡Sasuke! –grito Itachi tras acercarse y notar no solo el griterío desubicado hacia una pobre muchacha sino también toda la bebida desparramada en el piso de cerámico blanco._

_-¿Qué paso Sasuke? –Deidara lo miró absorto hasta donde pensaba llegar el pelinegro por un trago de alcohol._

_-Esta ciega infeliz me atropello como si estuviera en el autódromo. –Refunfuño mientras veía como la muchacha tanteaba el piso de cerámico._

_-¡Sasuke! –esta vez fue Naruto quien le propino un coscorrón._

_-¡Maldición Naruto! –mirándolo con desprecio._

_-Déjame ayudarte… -expreso el pelirrubio amablemente intentando ayudar a la desvalida joven._

_-¡No necesito que me ayuden! –grito ofendida apartando la mano de Naruto con brusquedad._

_-¡Oye! –refunfuño esté al ver el maltrato por parte de la extraña._

Sasuke y los demás la vieron recoger un bastón blanco del suelo y levantarse con algo de dificultad y un severo enojo. La chica giro su rostro hacia los presentes y tanteo con el bastón el suelo hasta dar con la pierna del pelinegro que aún yacía despatarrado en el piso.

_-Lo siento… -se excuso el chico tras notar que la muchacha en definitiva si era ciega._

_-Ningún lo siento ni que ocho cuartos ¡IDIOTA! –grito haciéndole burla pateándolo con fuerza en el piso._

_-¡Maldita sea! –grito el pelinegro._

_-Te lo mereces por idiota ¡EBRIO! –refunfuño muy molesta._

_-¡Hinata! ¿Hinata donde estas? –grito una voz femenina a lo lejos._

La muchacha giró el rostro como intentando localizar a la dueña de aquella voz y se retiro tanteando con su bastón el perímetro.

Los cinco jóvenes la contemplaron pasmados hasta que, tras un momento de divague, Itachi echo a reír a carcajadas, y no solo él, los otros tres chicos lo imitaron mientras que Sasuke se levantaba adolorido del suelo.

_-No le veo la gracia… -bufó masajeándose la pierna._

_-Eso te pasa hermanito por ser tan descortés con las damas; y no solo eso, por querer ocultar tus trapitos sucios bajo la chaqueta. –Dijo Itachi aún sonriente tras ver el descalabro de licores que ahora era recogido por el servicio de limpieza del aeropuerto._

_-Obtuvo lo que se merecía. –rió Deidara mientras los cinco se dirigían a tomar dos taxis._

Los vehículos transitaron casi una hora la ciudad de Konoha. El verano se batía con auge en la villa, aún que faltaran todavía unos días para la entrada convencional del mismo en el calendario.

La zona sur de Konoha lindaba con el océano, y si bien poseía una belleza inigualable, solamente los ancianos acudían a ese lugar. Las playas céntricas se hallaban más hacia el norte y era allí en donde la juventud solía pasar casi todo el verano, cerca de boliches, cafeterías, clubes, piscinas y un sinfín de encantos turísticos que atraían la atención de la atolondrada juventud.

La mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze se hallaba a las afueras de la zona sur, en un pueblito llamado Raven, allí Kushina había adquirido su confortable hogar por la tranquilidad del mismo y por la seguridad de que en aquel paraje podría desconectarse del mundo y disfrutar del mar, la arena y el sol.

Mientras los coches transitaban silenciosos, los jóvenes, miraban a través de sus gafas oscuras los ancianos sentados en la vereda disfrutando del sol del mediodía. Nada parecía agitarse en ese lugar, y la mayoría de lugareños tenían más de cincuenta años, para decepción de Deidara quien ya se había replanteado el tomar un avión de regreso a la civilización.

_-Me siento como en un viaje de jubilados… -Dijo Sasori nuevamente notando sus bolsos, su aspecto, y el de los otros cuatro jóvenes que ahora contemplaban la enorme casa de los padres de Naruto._

_-Al menos la casa se ve confortable. –Rió Itachi._

_-¡Dime que tienes lindas y sensuales mucamas por que de lo contrario me pego un tiro! –Proclamó Deidara haciendo que el ojiazul riera a carcajadas._

_-¡Vamos chicos venimos a descansar! –exclamó Naruto muy contento._

_-¡Descansar no significa castidad! –Volvió a refunfuñar el rubio –Quiero tener sexo por lo menos, no se, unas diez o veinte veces a la semana._

_-Será mejor que deje de ponerme cremas por las noches o me violarás en un arrebato lujurioso. –Sasori hecho a reír._

_-Vamos abuelas no sean melodramáticas y entremos de una vez ya quiero sacarme todo este disfraz. –Refunfuño Sasuke._

_-¡Ya verán no se arrepentirán! –Naruto se adelanto sonriente al interior de la enorme vivienda._

Tras las rejas de entrada se hallaba la casa de veraneo, que mas que casa era un condominio. Un sendero de piedra rodeado por verdes arbustos repletos de rosas de distintos colores los circundaban. Los muchachos pudieron contemplar el extenso jardín de verdes prados a derecha e izquierda con varios sauces, algunos pinos, cerezos y otros tantos que rodeaban la amplia residencia. Hacia el fondo, la casa, se erguía orgullosa y bellísima; de paredes blancas y altos pilares que sostenían todo el techo y el hall exterior de la casa que al parecer rodeaba toda aquella estructura.

La casa era de dos pisos y por lo que se veía de varias habitaciones, pues las ventanas yacían abiertas permitiendo la entrada del sol y la brisa del mar a sus espaldas. Varias enredaderas habían trepado por sus flancos y algunas llegaban hasta las ventanas con pequeños capullos de color blanco de aroma perfumado que se abrían con la clara luz de la luna.

En pocas palabras aquel lugar era una casa de ensueño. Los chicos pudieron escuchar con claridad el repiquetear del mar no muy lejano.

_-La casa tiene salida a la playa. –río Naruto._

_-¿Naruto por que no te casas conmigo? –Inquirió Sasuke algo atónito tras ver aquella casa._

_-Pues no se que podría pensar Aiko. –Sonrió._

_-No soy celoso… -río el pelinegro después de mucho tiempo, tanto, que creyó que ya había olvidado como se hacía._

_-¡Pero yo sí! –grito una vocecita femenina quien corrió a los brazos de su amado quien la beso con intensidad._

_-Aiko… estas preciosa… -Babeo el rubio mientras su largo cabello renegrido se abanicaba con el viento y sus ojos celestes lo miraban con ternura._

_-Tú también lo estas Naruto… -la chica le acarició el rostro mientras ambos parecieron tildarse en el tiempo._

_-¡Hmph! –carraspeo Itachi._

_-Hola… -dijo secamente la muchacha pues los jóvenes no le caían del todo bien. Intuía que ese grupo de forajidos llevarían a la perdición a su amado pelirrubio._

_-Buenas tardes… -dijeron al unísono._

_-Naruto cielo debemos ir a casa de mis padres, nos esperan para almorzar._

_-pero acabamos de llegar Aiko. Los chicos y yo queríamos descansar y luego quizás ir a la playa…_

_-No hay tiempo ahora para eso luego los verás Naruto ¡Vamos! –insistió tironeándolo del brazo._

_-Pero es que… no me he cambiado._

_-Te cambiarás en casa. –Acotó la muchacha quien lo introdujo a la fuerza al interior de su coche._

_-Chicos descansen nos veremos más tarde. –Grito el pelirubio mientras era secuestrado._

_-Creo que no le caemos para nada bien. –Dijo Sasuke anonadado._

_-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –Dijo Sasori mientras lo veía perderse tras la reja de entrada de la casa._

_-Lo malo de todo esto es que Naruto fornicara con su chica mientras que nosotros nos miramos como imbéciles. –Deidara estaba molesto._

_-Será mejor que entremos. –Señaló Itachi._

Ya en el interior de la lujosa mansión los cuatro fueron acomodados cada uno en una habitación del segundo piso. Comieron se retirarón temprano a descansar pues no habían dormido en casi todo el día.

Sasuke se despertó algo agitado y con frío, si bien hacía calor, no había sido una buena idea dormir desnudo. Miró el reloj despertador de su mesa de luz, eran cerca de medianoche.

El chico volvió a desparramarse en la cama pero al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Karin asaltaba su mente con insistencia. Imágenes retorcidas y escabrosas en donde la chica hacía el amor con otro hombre, con un sujeto que le doblaba la edad y cuyo aspecto era desagradable.

Volvió en si bastante agitado, necesitaba urgentemente un trago, su garganta estaba seca al igual que su corazón. No sabía si realmente el plan de Naruto de que los cincos se desestresaran y dejarán a tras el pasado daría resultado pero lo cierto era que en ese momento se inclinaba mas por un no que por un si.

Decidió vestirse con rapidez y bajar las escaleras con algo de sigilo lo que menos deseaba era que Itachi se percatase de su huida; últimamente su hermano parecía tener vista de halcón y oídos de lobo. Bajo a la sala y se escabulló con parsimonia por toda la casa. Reviso un buen rato pero no pudo hallar ni un gramo de alcohol en el hall de entrada.

Solo algunas salas de la casa permanecían con las luces encendidas. Por lo que pudo contar el pelinegro había cinco salas a la vista pero en la mañana no había tenido el suficiente tiempo de revisarlas a gusto. Se acercó sigiloso a una sala a su derecha donde pudo percibir murmullos.

_-No puedo creer que Sasuke esté así por una chica teniendo tantas a su disposición. –Río Deidara._

_-No todos son como tú ¡Deidei! –Bromeo Sasori._

_-Ya le he dicho a los empleados que se deshagan de todo el alcohol que hay en la casa, aunque a papá no le gustara mucho cuando sepa lo que hice. –Naruto hecho a reír._

_-Este muchacho me preocupa… -Itachi apoyo sus codos sobre las rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro._

_-Itachi… -Los chicos lo miraron con atención._

_-A veces creo que Sasuke no desea crecer y madurar. Desde que papá y mamá murieron Sasuke es todo lo que me queda. Dejé de lado muchas cosas de mi vida por cuidar de él para que no le faltara nada y ahora que se comporte como un ¡idiota! ¡ahh!–Itachi guardó silencio._

_-¿Y de que te arrepientes de haber sacrificado tú vida por mi? –Inquirió el susodicho muy enojado apareciendo súbitamente en la sala._

_-¡Sasuke! –grito Naruto al verlo entrar._

_-¡YO NO TE HE PEDIDO NADA ITACHI, NADA! –grito enfurecido saliendo de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo._

El chico camino por la casa con rapidez hasta salir por una de las entradas de servició; sabía que lo seguían pero ahora necesitaba auto compadecerse solo.

Camino hasta la playa. La luna llena brillaba esplendorosa en el firmamento. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa lo atrajeron como polilla a la llama. La frescura de la brisa del mar agito sus renegridos cabellos y su desabrochada camisa.

El chico se acomodó la ropa y camino un largo rato por la orilla del mar; el agua fresca rosaba sus pálidos pies mientras sus pensamientos volaban a su infancia, antes de que sus padres fallecieran; todo había cambiado tanto desde entonces. Itachi tenía razón estaba actuando como un perdedor.

De pronto pudo oír música, una melodía angelical, tan sublime que lo transporto en el tiempo y el espacio. Camino un buen trecho, era un violín de eso no había duda, pero el sonido era precioso.

Pudo verla, mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos en el aire con suavidad. Se aproximo cauto y silencioso, lo que menos deseaba era asustar a aquella bellísima aparición.

El violín emitía dulces notas, pero a la vez aquella melodía estaba cargada de tristeza y desazón; podía sentirlo, flotando en el aire. Sasuke sintió que se le oprimía el alma y algo estrujaba su corazón, pero por más que lo intentaba solo podía caminar hacia ella. Aquel fantasma de largo cabello oscuro, solera blanca, holgada y algo translucida por el reflejo de la luz de la luna en ella, delicada pero a la vez una protuberante silueta se dibujaba bajo la misma; por un momento el chico creyó estar en el cielo.

El violín rechino desafinadamente y pareció que toda aquella magia y encanto desaparecieron súbitamente. Él se aproximo un poco más, tanto que solo se hallaba a unos pocos pasos de su posición. Desde aquel lugar podía jurar que estaba llorando.

El violín fue bajado con algo de brusquedad al igual que el arco. La chica agacho la cabeza y lloró amargamente parecía que le costaba continuar con aquella obra musical.

Sasuke sintió una opresión en el corazón ¿pero porque? Por que aquella tristeza le traspasaba el alma. La chica alzó súbitamente la cabeza mirando el batir del mar, pero parecía como si se hubiese percatado de algo…

_-¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ? –Gritó con fuerza. Sasuke no supo que responder ¿Creería que era un loco acosador? Pero sería mejor presentarse antes de que la chica lo viera y echara a correr._

_-Hola… mi nombre es Sasuke… yo… caminaba por el mar… y… escuche tu música… -Contesto taciturno. _

_-Sasuke… -La chica giró el rostro hacia su posición y el pelinegro pudo notar con sorpresa que la conocía._

_-¡TÚ! –dijo señalándola con el dedo. –¡Eres la loca del aeropuerto!_

_-¡OYE, YO NO SOY NINGUNA LOCA! – la chica camino hasta su posición y se paró frente a él._

_-hmph… -Sasuke se sintió nervioso, no sabía por que pero la muchacha le parecía sumamente sexy ¿Sería por la falta de ingesta de alcohol nocturno?_

La chica estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro. Sasuke retrocedió un poco algo asustado ¿Qué clase de jugarreta era esta? ¿Por qué la loca quería tocarlo?

_-No te escandalices… -murmuro._

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿Que planeas?_

_-¿Te gusta el violín? –Inquirió ella mirando la nada._

_-Si, me gusta mucho la música._

La chica volvió a acercarse pero esta vez con más delicadeza. Extrañamente Sasuke permitió aquel avance. La chica le toco el pecho y deslizó su mano por el hombro derecho de un anonadado pelinegro que se planteaba seriamente el dejar que lo violase. La muchacha recorrió con suavidad el brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca y a la mano derecha, la cual, acaricio entre las suyas.

_-¿Qué haces? –la interrogó pero la chica procedió de igual manera con su brazo izquierdo._

_-¡Shuu! –dijo escudriñándole la otra mano. – ¿Eres guitarrista verdad?_

_-¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?_

_-Por las durezas en las manos y los dedos._

_-¿En verdad? –El chico se miró las manos con atención._

_-Si -la chica sonrió y al pelinegro se le olvidaron por completos las ganas que tenía de matarla en la mañana._

_-¿Qué haces tan tarde en la playa? –Inquirió Sasuke al verla retroceder y guardar su violín en el estuche._

_-Supongo que lo mismo que tú… -la joven sonrió._

_-No vas a decirme tú nombre…_

_-No debó hablar con extraños… _

_-Técnicamente ya me presente._

_-Pero eso no te hace ser alguien familiar._

_-pues… -Sasuke metió las manos en su bolsillo y aparto el rostro con decepción ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tenía tanta familiaridad con la loca? ¿Y desde cuando se había dado permiso para mostrarse tan ameno con otra de esas embaucadoras mujercitas?_

_-Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga –La chica se aproximó nuevamente a él, bajo la valija en la que llevaba el violín y su bastón que había recogido anteriormente del suelo._

_-Es un placer conocerte Hinata… -contesto él como embobado, pero la chica volvió a tocarle el rostro, esta vez con ambas manos. -¿Qué? –sujetando su mano derecha._

_-Así es como nosotros nos presentamos_2_ -Zafándose de su agarre._

Sasuke permitió que la chica acariciara su rostro con ambas manos, era como si estuviese haciendo un reconocimiento facial suyo. Toco su cabello y los mechones que caían sobre su frente, la nariz, los parpados, las mejillas, la barbilla y se detuvo en sus labios.

El pelinegro pudo percibir el delicado aroma desprendido de sus manos, mientras la chica le acariciaba los labios no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento, mientras la luz de la luna encandilaba su rostro.

_**-¡Rayos, me muero por besarla! –pensó el pelinegro quien parecía haberse quedado prendado de aquellos plateados ojos, de su aroma, su cabello, la tersa piel de sus manos.**_

Hinata no podía reaccionar, no entendía por que era tan atenta con este sujeto, no comprendía por que no podía apartar su mano de sus labios, por que le atraía tanto su aroma, su lento suspirar.

Sasuke la sujeto con cuidado de las caderas mientras ambos parecían haberse extraviado por unos instantes escudriñándose el uno al otro. El chico no aguanto más y la trajo hacía si besándola apasionadamente.

1 * Insulto moderado de modismo Argentino jajajaja

2 Nota: De ninguna manera pienso que los no videntes se presentan así solo me surgió la idea de plantearlo de esta forma en el fic, please nadie se escandalice.


	3. Chicos y chicas

Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic ojala tengas más aceptación. Saludos y gracias a los que leen.

Se aceptan comentarios y criticas constructivas eso ayuda a seguir creciendo y a la inspiración.

Capitulo II

"Chicos y chicas"

El beso parecía consumirlos internamente pues ambos se abrazaban y besaban con frenesí. Sasuke le acarició los muslos provocando que la chica gimiera algo excitada tras aquel suave toqueteo, mientras permitía que el desconocido le besara el cuello y el hombro y ahora deslizará su mano izquierda hacía su pezón el cual acarició sobre aquella solera. ¿Acaso estaría mal lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba aprovechándose de una muchacha desvalida. El chico se aparto unos momentos y la miró con atención, Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos, los cuales parecieron contemplar la nada.

**-Quiero hacerte el amor –susurro él con ansiedad.**

**-Hazlo… Sasuke… -gimió mientras el chico la tocaba.**

_-¡ALTO! –gruño Sasuke. -¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASO! –mientras le ponía dos terrones de azúcar a su café._

_-Silencio blasfemo no cortes un momento tan erótico como ese. –Deidara hecho a reír a carcajadas._

_-No permitiré que me tomen el pelo –Golpeando rudamente la mesa._

_-Vamos Sasuke, sabes que a Deidara le encantan esta clase de relatos y que mejor que tu seas el protagonista. –Acotó Sasori quien era el cuentista de aquella fabula. _

_-¿En verdad estuviste con ella? –Naruto lo miró desconcertado y abstraído apoyando su mandíbula sobre las manos y los codos sobre la mesa._

_-¡QUE NO! –grito Sasuke._

_-Volvamos a la parte de las manos. –Deidara mordió una medialuna_1_ con ansiedad mientras miraba atónito a Sasori quien bebió un poco de su te matutino. _

_-Yo creo que fue mucho más cómico que erótico. –Aclaro Itachi quien apareció en la sala algo dormido y despeinado._

_-Itachi no puedes aparecerte así, que tal si te ve alguna de nuestras fans. –Sasori lo miró con fijeza y algo de sarcasmo pues sabia lo poco que le importaba al chico las opiniones de las mujeres con respecto a su look._

_-Pues me vale muy poco lo que las fans piensen. –Expresó sentándose a la mesa para tomar su desayuno._

_-¿Y como fue la conquista de Sasuke ayer por la noche Itachi? –Inquirió Naruto curioso._

_-¡Hay ya no se puede hablar enserio con ustedes! –refunfuño el pelinegro molesto._

_-Bueno la cosa fue así, después de que Sasuke huyera histérico de la sala lo seguí, aún que me tomó un rato percatarme de que había huido hasta la playa, hasta que lo vi caminando a la orilla del mar cuando salí al jardín._

_-¡Ya, ve a lo bueno Itachi! –insistió Deidara._

_-En fin lo seguí un buen rato desde lejos por que sentí que necesitaba un momento de soledad, pero luego pude oír un violín lejanamente y Sasuke también se percato de ello por que se dirigió hacia la fuente de aquella emanación armónica._

_Tras unos segundos pude percatarme de la silueta de una bella mujer junto a él pero lo que me sorprendió fue el abrazo apresurado de Sasuke quien la aferro contra su pecho e intento besarla._

_-¿Entonces lo hicieron? –Deidara se veía exaltado._

_-No que va, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de cual era el objetivo de aquel arrebato le imprimió un furioso cachetazo y comenzó a gritar como esquizofrénica._

_-¡EN VERDAD! –Naruto no lo podía creer y rompió a carcajadas junto con sus dos amigos. Sasuke permaneció serio y enfadado mientras bebía su café, Itachi solo esbozo una tímida sonrisa pues se contuvo para no enfadar aún más a Sasuke._

_-De pronto unas luces se encendieron en una de las casas de la orilla –Continuo el mayor de los Uchihas -y un ogro horripilante con su vara diabólica salió a atacarlo. Por supuesto no podía permitir que mi hermanito fuera golpeado; así que acudí a su rescate._

_-De hecho no era horripilante y tampoco lucía como un ogro hermano, vale aclarar que su vara mágica era un palo de amasar. –acoto Sasuke_

_-Bueno lo que sea, para mi era un ogro… -Itachi tosió un poco antes de continuar. Deidara, Naruto y Sasori se miraron perplejos. –El ogro se le vino al humo dispuesto a golpear a Sasuke quien intento retroceder, espantado por los gritos de aquella chillona princesa y por la amenazante figura dispuesta a asestarle un seguro garrotazo._

Flash Back…

_-¡COMO TE ATREVES A VIOLARLA! –grito furica una muchacha de cabellos dorados, enrulados y semilargo quien estaba vestida con un corto short de dormir y una apretada musculosa entallada en el cuerpo._

_-¡LARA! –Gritó Hinata algo asustada inmóvil en su lugar._

_-¡YO NO LE HICE NADA! –grito Sasuke quien al retroceder cayó despatarrado en la arena._

_-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! –la recién llegada escudriño a la asustada pelinegra quien tiritaba en su lugar. Y luego lo contemplo furica. -¡DEGENERADO! –Dispuesta a asestarle un duro golpe. En ese instante una sombra repentina se hizo presente reteniendo aquella amenazante arma antes de que le rompiera el cráneo al chico. _

_-Un momento… -Exclamo la alta figura con serenidad._

_-Itachi… hermano… -Sasuke lo escudriño de cerca asombrado y avergonzado._

_-¿Itachi? –La atacante lo miro fijamente y se tildo por unos instantes._

_-¡LARA YA VIENE LA POLICIA! –Grito una muchacha de cabello rosado quien corrió junto a otra de cabellos rubio largo y lacio._

_-Vámonos Sasuke… -Itachi retrocedió y ayudo al desvalido pelinegro a ponerse en pie. – ¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, lo estoy… -sacudiéndose la arena._

_-Lo siento… lamento haberlas molestado. –Itachi hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras que las jovencitas se congregaban a su alrededor._

_-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! –Exclamó la pelirosa tapándose la boca. Itachi la miró de arriba a bajo y le guiño el ojo._

_-¡DIOS MIO SON ELLOS! –grito la rubia que había llegado junto a su amiga._

_-Señoritas cualquier incomodidad que hayan sufrido será resarcida. –Entregándoles su tarjeta, solo les pido que sean discretas._

_-¡O POR DIOS! –gritaron al unísono _

_-¡Sabes lo que significa Ino! _

_-Es increíble Sakura ¡Fabuloso!_

_-¡Que fabuloso ni una mierda! –Exclamó la rubia con el palo de amasar aun en las manos. -¡LARGUENSE DE AQUI INVECILES! –grito_

_-Que malos modales tienes… pero no me extraña viniendo de un chimpancé. –Itachi rió con cinismo._

_-¡QUE DIJISTE! –exclamó furica._

_-¡Oh, oh creo que habrá problemas! –Dijo Hinata quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada._

_-Ya vámonos Itachi… -Sasuke lo tomo con fuerza del brazo pero el tironeo resulto inútil._

_-¿Quién carajos te crees que eres? –Inquirió Lara más disgustada._

_-Yo… pues… no se, supongo que un hombre con modales a diferencia de tu persona, cuyas actitudes dejan mucho que desear ¡CHIM-PAN-CE! –bromeo otra vez el pelinegro._

_-Bien no suelo hacer esto pero esta vez ¡MORIRAS! –Grito furica abalanzándose sobre él, más fue detenida por las otras dos muchachas. -¡SUELTENME!_

_-¡CALMATE LARA! –grito Sakura sosteniéndola con fuerza._

_-Vámonos Sasuke no vaya a ser que Chita se escape del Zoológico y nos tire con algunos Maníes (Cacahuates). –Acentuó con ínfulas._

_-¡Despreciable gusano te acabaré! –grito mientras lo veía alejarse junto con su enorme ego._

_-¡Cálmate Lara! –gritaron las dos muchachas sosteniéndolas con fuerza._

Fin del flas back…

_-Creo que te echaste una enemiga Itachi. –Acoto Naruto._

_-Me tiene sin cuidado esa cavernícola. –dijo bostezando._

_-Pues yo creo que las mujeres son de temer Itachi. –Bromeo Sasori._

_-Lastima que Sasuke no haya podido concretar su romance nocturno con aquella damita, pero supongo que no le faltará oportunidad. –Ahora fue Deidara quien hecho a reír._

_-Ni loco me fijaría en una mujer trastornada como esa._

_-Pero bien que intentaste besarla Sasuke. -Acoto Naruto._

_-Fue la abstinencia eso es todo. –bufó el susodicho._

_-Hablando de abstinencia ¿no tienes tu consulta con el terapeuta?_

_-Si la tiene Naruto, y yo mismo lo acompañaré. –Itachi bebió un sorbo de té._

_-¡No tengo por que ir ahí! _

_-Claro que debes… es por tu bien Sasuke no seas testarudo. –Gruño Naruto tras la renuencia del joven a recibir ayuda para su adicción._

_-Iremos todos a la ciudad y de paso intentaré buscar algo con que entretenerme. –Deidara rió con suspicacia._

_**Horas más tarde en la ciudad…**_

El centro de Raven se hallaba poco concurrido a las dos de la tarde; hacia calor y parecía que el sofocante ambiente de la calle a penas les daba respiro. Deidara, Sasori y Naruto decidieron ir a hacer algunas compras; al menos para distraerse en una rustica tienda de provisiones. Itachi y Sasuke se dirigieron a aquella planeada cita con el Psicólogo.

_-Quiero largarme de aquí –bufó Sasuke quien yacía molesto despatarrado en el sofá de la sala de espera._

_-A Shikamaru le tomo mucho tiempo conseguirte una consulta con este grupo de profesionales. Lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar con ellos y ver que te aconsejan hermano. Sabes que no puedes seguir así y no te lo digo por que desee meterme en tu vida._

_-Lo se Itachi…_

_-Prométeme que al menos lo intentarás Sasuke –Itachi lo contemplo con rostro melancólico._

_-Lo intentaré… -replico poco convencido._

_-¡Así se habla! –golpeándolo con fuerza en la espalda._

De pronto una joven mujer de unos veintitantos, pollera rosa corta, blusa ajustada color blanca, cabello enrulado y claro ingreso desde uno de los consultorios a la sala de espera, hacia la encajonada oficina de la recepcionista. La chica traía consigo una carpeta en la mano la cual ojeaba con minuciosidad.

_-Dale un turno al señor Taka para el próximo jueves Kira… -dijo mirando ahora a la recepcionista quien tomó inmediatamente la orden._

_-Si señorita Lara… desee que archive la carpeta para que la vea el doctor Hisagi. –Inquirió la mujer tras el mostrador._

_-No, descuida yo hablaré con él en cuanto lo vea. –Sentenció suspirando. –Que calor hace. –Abanicándose un poco con una carpeta tomada del escritorio de la secretaria. _

_-Están arreglando el aire acondicionado. _

_-Espero que eso sea pronto por que voy a cocinarme aquí… -bufó. Itachi y Sasuke la miraban incrédulos y azorados. Era la misma chica de la playa._

_-El doctor Hisagi me dejó dicho que le recuerde que hoy tenían cita para cenar en el restaurant Holly. Me han dicho que es un lugar muy confortable. –La mujer sonrió con complacencia._

_-Si, lo es… -replico la pelirrubia tras la clara indirecta de "Te estas acostando con el jefe"._

_-A propósito… -comento una vez más la secretaria –Su próximo paciente ya esta aquí. –Mirando hacia su espalda. _

_-Fantástico ojala pueda terminar temprano hoy. –Tomando la carpeta con los datos del paciente y girándose hacia la sala de espera. _

_Mientras contemplaba fijamente la carpeta, su escueta y simpática mirada pareció trasmutar de alegría a bronca contenida. _

–_¡Sasuke Uchiha! –exclamó con asombro alzando la vista y encontrándose con las dos renegridas miradas de los pelinegros quienes se contemplaron entre si desconcertados._

_-¡Soy Yo! –profirió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie de un solo salto._

_-¡Vaya! Que suerte la mía… -refunfuño. Lara suspiro y se aproximo a Sasuke a quien le extendió la mano con cordialidad. –Mi nombre es Lara Amamiya y yo seré tú terapeuta al menos por hoy. –Sentenció mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Un-n placer… -realizando una respetuosa reverencia._

_-Bueno puedes acompañarme a mi consultorio… -indicándole el camino._

_-Buenas tardes doctora… -Itachi rió con sarcasmo. Lara le clavo una encabronada mirada y simplemente se adelanto sin decirle nada._

_-Itachi… -Sasuke lo miró mientras se regodeaba por su pasado acto._

_-Tranquilo ve… yo te esperaré aquí y si necesitas ayuda solo grita. –El chico permaneció sentado en el sofá de aquella sala. –Pero que suerte la mía… -bufó casi en silencio._

_-Bueno toma asiento Sasuke. –Le indico la muchacha para que el manojo de nervios frente a ella se calmara un poco._

_-Lamento mucho lo que paso anoche yo no pretendía lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a esa chica… me disculpo con usted y espero que pueda hacerle llegar mis disculpas a ella… -Profirió con recelo_

_-Descuida… Hinata no se molesto tanto, creo que más bien la sorprendiste un poco… en fin… ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?_

_-A decir verdad estoy aquí por que mi hermano y mis amigos así lo quieren._

_-¿Es decir por decisión de otras personas?_

_-Así es…_

_-¿Y dime por que es exactamente que ellos te han hecho venir? –sentándose en su silla._

_-Ellos creen… que yo… tengo problemas…_

_-¿Qué clase de problemas?_

_-Problemas… con… bueno… -Sasuke desvió la mirada algo tenso. –Creen que bebo demasiado últimamente._

_-¿Y es así?_

_-No creo que sea para tanto…_

_-¿Por qué crees que ellos toman esa actitud para contigo si no eres una persona asidua a beber?_

_-¡Solo quieren molestarme! –sentenció molesto._

_-Ya veo… -Lara se tornó pensativa. –Dime Sasuke… que puedes contarme de tu vida, de tu infancia, tu adolescencia…_

_-¿Por qué quiere saber eso? –inquirió extrañado._

_-Tranquilo no revelare nada de lo que me confieses hoy aquí. Tenemos estrictamente prohibido difundir las declaraciones de nuestros paciente y tu no serás la excepción._

_-Es que… no me gusta hablar mucho de mi… -apartando la mirada hacia el ventanal del consultorio que daba a un bonito jardín._

_-¿eres una celebridad reservada? –la muchacha lo miro con incredulidad mientras tomó con rapidez una lapicera de encima del escritorio._

_-Que sea una celebridad no significa que me guste ventilar mi vida privada a los cuatro vientos._

_-Tienes toda la razón, pero aún que tu no lo desees siempre habrá gente que intentará descubrir este tipo de errores bochornosos._

_-¡Errores bochornosos! –el chico la miro iracundo._

_-Tranquilo, no es mi intensión ofenderte ni mucho menos estoy aquí para ayudarte. Bueno ¿que puedes contarme de ti? ¿Es verdad que tu novia te dejo por otro?_

_-¡Me largo! –Dijo con furia levantándose del sofá._

_-¡SIENTATE! –Lara por un momento perdió la calma pero le basto unos segundos percatarse de su error._

_-¡No quiero hablar de ella! –el chico le dirigió una mirada fulminante._

_-Esta bien… omitiremos ese tema por ahora. Siéntate –enseñándole el sofá para que se recostara -¿Dime como te sientes Sasuke? –inquirió la chica con libreta y bolígrafo en mano._

_**En otro lugar de la ciudad…**_

_-¡Miren esto! –Naruto alzo una caja de cartón bastante sorprendido -¡Estamos en esta caja de cereales!_

_-No se si eso tendría que alegrarme. –Exclamó Sasori de mal humor recostado sobre el chango de supermercado._

_-Yo creo que lo maravilloso sería estar en las cajas de lencería femenina. –Deidara pareció perder algunos hilos de baba imaginando dicha escena._

_-¡Deidei no tienes remedio! –Exclamó Sasori aun más ofuscado. –Apropósito Naruto y en vista de que has evitado el tema ¿Qué paso con tus suegros?_

_-Bueno… -el chico comenzó a caminar arrastrando el chango y a sus dos amigos hacia la zona de lácteos._

_-¡No vas a decirnos! –Deidara y Sasori se miraron absortos._

_-Pues por alguna razón los padres de Aiko no me quieren de yerno muchachos… -Sentenció cabizbajo._

_-¿Por qué no? Eres un excelente partido, atractivo, rico, carismático, inteligente… aún que lo ultimo esta por verse. –Sasori realizo una picara muesca en sus labios._

_-Ja ja… -se burlo retomando el paso. –Es que ellos creen que yo debería dejar mi carrera de artista… el señor Misukumi cree que lo mejor es que yo maneje su compañía, para que a Aiko no le falte nada._

_-O sea que quiere manejarles la vida… -Deidara golpeo ambas manos en señal de deducción._

_-Así es… amo a Aiko pero… últimamente me siento asfixiado…_

_-¿Entonces por que sigues adelante con tu matrimonio? –Sasori que no era ningún lerdo lo miro atentamente mientras agachaba la cabeza algo entristecido._

_-¿Por qué no te buscas otra Naruto? Creo que nadie puede manejarte la vida ni debes permitirlo. –Acoto Deidara mientras elegía una crema batida._

_-¡Claro que no! No puede haber otra como Aiko ¡No la hay! –Estirando sus manos hasta coger un envase de leche en cartón de la heladera._

_-¡Ahh! –Sasori le quiso hacer señas pero ya era demasiado tarde dos fuertes apretones terminaron por destartalar el paquete de leche._

_-¡Rayos! –Dijo al ser salpicado por el blanquecino líquido._

_-Lo siento mucho…_

Naruto se giró para contemplar a su competidora láctea. Sus azulinos ojos se clavaron de lleno en el rostro de la muchacha a quien ya había visto en alguna ocación.

1 Medialuna: Confitura dulce o salada consumida en Argentina para acompañar el desayuno o los mates de la tarde. =)

11


End file.
